Some vehicles can be selectively controlled by an operator (manned) or autonomously controlled (unmanned). Such a dual mode vehicle must have a braking system which can safely control the vehicle in both situations. This requires a brake system which includes an electro-hydraulic (E-H) braking system which operates in parallel with the manual braking system. A control system with redundant central processing units (CPUs) has been proposed for use in such a vehicle. In such a vehicle, it is desired that E-H braking system meet two criteria. First, when in operating in autonomous mode, a single CPU must be able engage the brakes in the event of a single point failure. Otherwise, inability to bring the vehicle to a halt with the E-H braking system during unmanned operation may lead to an unsafe condition. Second, when the vehicle is manned, it should not be possible for a single CPU to engage the brakes in the event of a single point failure. When operating in manned mode, suddenly applying the brakes at high speed may result in loss of control of the vehicle by the operator. The operator should retain control of the existing manual brakes during manned operation.